1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to interconnecting joints of shade structures (e.g. umbrellas and portable pavilions) having frame members and hubs, and to uniquely configured connectors that can be incorporated into frame members of such structures to enable the frame members to extend from the hubs at various angles to accommodate different shaped canopies.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of shade structures that are often very useful for providing protection from the environment, such as from the sun or rain. Large outdoor umbrellas and pavilions can be used to provide shade for persons sitting around tables. The shade structures are sometimes made with an oblong or asymmetrical shape. For example, an oval or rectangular shaped canopy can be useful for a rectangular table where the table is longer than it is wide. Other applications are best served by round, square or other shaped canopies that are not oblong. Different shaped canopies require different components arrangements, which have required numerous single-application components.
Pavilions and umbrellas usually include a frame and a canopy that is supported by the frame. In regards to umbrellas, the frame can include a hub coupled toward one end of a pole, another hub or runner slideably coupled to the pole, a support rib structure comprising a plurality of canopy ribs and a plurality of spreader ribs, and a canopy disposed across the plurality of canopy ribs. The plurality of support ribs can be coupled to the hub toward one end of the support ribs and extend to a perimeter of the canopy. The plurality of spreader ribs can be connected toward one end with the runner and with the support ribs toward the other end. The umbrella can be deployed or collapsed by sliding the runner up or down the pole, respectively.
In some designs, a hub comprises hub channels that are disposed around the hub periphery that extend in an angular direction away from the center of the hub. Usually a plurality of ribs are coupled to the channels and extend at the same angular direction determined by the angle of the hub channels. The ribs extend and connect to points along the periphery of the canopy. Depending on the shape and size of the canopy, the hub channels are disposed at various angles relative to each other. For example, an umbrella with a circular canopy shape has hub channels that are spaced around the periphery of a hub at equal angles from each other.
On the other hand, when the umbrella comprises an oblong canopy shape, the hub channels are spaced around the hub periphery at different angles from each other. Thus, a hub for an umbrella with a non-oblong canopy comprising hub channels that are spaced at equal angles from each other around the hub periphery would not be suitable for use in an umbrella with an oblong canopy.
Thus, different hubs with specific angular spacing between hub channels that correlate to the shape of the canopy must be specifically manufactured for each canopy shape.